


One Garden

by asroarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 608, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke
Summary: Skairipa. Osleya. Blodreina. Those aren’t the names of good girls. They’re the names of powerful monsters, creatures that haunt children and adults alike.But out here, Octavia gets called a good girl. Diyoza has been fighting to keep Octavia alive, seeing some value in her life that no one else seems to see. Not even her own brother. She keeps an arm on her at all times, guiding her with a gentleness she wouldn’t think a former terrorist to be capable of.Maybe compared to a terrorist, Octavia is a good girl. She doubts it, though.For the Kink Meme prompt: 608 Diyoza calling Octavia a good girl awakens something in her.





	One Garden

**Author's Note:**

> i will go down with this crack ship don't @ me

Her words echo in Octavia’s mind as Diyoza helps her through the forest. She can’t remember the last time someone said something like that to her. Maybe back on the Ark when she was still the girl under the floor.

 _Good girl_.

Diyoza’s words make her feel so little.

It’s laughable to think of herself as little. Like a fragile thing that needs to be protected.

Skairipa. Osleya. Blodreina. Those aren’t the names of good girls. They’re the names of powerful monsters, creatures that haunt children and adults alike.

But out here, Octavia gets called a good girl. Diyoza has been fighting to keep Octavia alive, seeing some value in her life that no one else seems to see. Not even her own brother. She keeps an arm on her at all times, guiding her with a gentleness she wouldn’t think a former terrorist to be capable of.

Maybe compared to a terrorist, Octavia is a good girl. She doubts it, though.

Ahead, Xavier, or Gabriel—whatever the hell they’re supposed to call him now—holds a hand up. Octavia almost falls forward when Diyoza stops, but her arms are there to catch her.

“You’re okay,” Diyoza whispers. Why is she trying to comfort Octavia? Just weeks ago, Octavia wanted to take her head. And now, after just a few days in the woods, she’s calling Octavia a good girl, practically carrying her despite being six months pregnant, and whispering gentle reassurances. Does she not remember what Octavia is?

“Stay with her. I need to see if any of the others are nearby,” he tells them. Octavia sighs in relief. A break, and Diyoza isn’t leaving her this time.

Diyoza doesn’t look happy, but she keeps her frustrations to herself as she helps Octavia sit on the ground. Her own descent to the ground is less graceful with her center of gravity being off, and she groans loudly as soon as she’s off her feet.

“Christ,” she mutters.

They fall into silence. Diyoza’s eyes keep scanning around them, ever the colonel. But Octavia keeps her eyes on her. Bags rest under her eyes. Her hair is caked with dirt. She could have shot Gabriel in the head and be done, but she’s still here. Still by Octavia’s side, fighting for a life that no one thinks is worth fighting for.

Octavia’s eyes twitch, and the pain from before seeps back into her head. Her vision blurs, but she can feel something warm on her face.

“Octavia,” Diyoza calls out. “Hey, hey, stay with me.”

It’s enough to jerk her out of it, but not enough to keep the tears from forming in her eyes.

“Good girl,” she says again, and Octavia grips Diyoza’s coat as her body shudders in response to those two words. It feels so strange, so foreign. But it also makes her feel so light, like the little girl her mom used to pick up and carry on her hip.

Diyoza’s thumbs brush the tears back, but she doesn’t let go of her face. Octavia tries to make herself let go of the coat, but it feels so nice being this close to someone again.

Maybe Octavia is just that easy to read, because Diyoza pulls Octavia closer. Her head falls on Diyoza’s chest, slowly rising and falling with each even breath.

“Yeah, you’re okay,” she hums. Her finger’s thread through Octavia’s tangled hair. “Not gonna die on me that easily.”

Octavia doesn’t acknowledge her snark. Just muffles her tears into the shoddy garment she stole from the Children of Gabriel. After a few quick sobs, she feels Diyoza shift beneath her. It takes a beat for her to realize she’s being rocked. Soothed like a mother would a baby.

Her teary eyes flicker up to Diyoza. It’s probably just her maternal instincts kicking in with the baby so far along. Maybe that’s why she’s been so good to Octavia. Any other circumstance, and she would’ve given up on her by now. Probably put a bullet in her head for good measure.

But Octavia finds that hardly matters. She’s still here, and she’s letting Octavia feel small and loved, even if neither are true.

Her lips wobble as she tilts her head up, and Diyoza blinks a few times before she seems to recognize what Octavia is doing. “That’s what you need, huh?” she whispers, leaning her head down low enough so that Octavia can finally meet her lips.

They’re chapped. Colder than she hoped for, but her breath is hot against Octavia’s lips.

“That’s it,” she murmurs before pressing her lips into hers. The second kiss is sure, overwhelmingly so. A firm glide of her lips against Octavia’s. A sharp contrast to Octavia’s nervous one. “Very good.”

Warmth washes through her upon receiving that praise. She kisses Diyoza again, this time darting her tongue into her mouth. Diyoza’s responding moan sends ripples of pleasure through Octavia. She wants her. Someone finally wants Octavia.

Diyoza nudges her off, guiding Octavia to lie down on her back. When she tries to protest, Diyoza says, “Rest.” Octavia relaxes into the grass with a huff. “Good girl.”

There’s a smirk on Diyoza lips when Octavia’s thighs squeeze together. For a second, Octavia fears a teasing remark. Something to point out the absurdity of it. But she says nothing.

Her fingers pull her shirt up, exposing her skin to the chill of the air. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” Octavia’s eyes fall shut as she feels Diyoza dip her hand past the elastic of her pants.

The touch is focused, objective driven like most things with Charmaine Diyoza. No lingering on her skin, just diving right in and cupping her wet cunt. Her touch shocks her, not because she wasn’t ready for it, but because as soon as she feels it, she feels the fear from before slip away. The simple graze of her hand against Octavia’s dark curls is enough to silence all panic of dying. There is no injured hand here. No illness spreading to her mind. Just the woman who thinks Octavia is a good girl.

Her fingers slide through her folds. Octavia’s hips jerk when Diyoza grazes her clit. “There,” Octavia whimpers. “Please.”

Diyoza laughs but does as she’s asked. Two fingers rub circles into her, first gentle and slow, then fast and rough. Something starts to build, and then, she stops.

Octavia clutches to Diyoza’s coat again. “Please,” she begs as Diyoza presses her forehead against Octavia’s.

“Shh,” she hums before pushing past the folds to press her two fingers inside. “That’s it. Good, good girl.”

Octavia is shaking too much to give her a clean kiss, but Diyoza purrs in response to each messy one she lands. She doesn’t say another word, just watches Octavia with her firm eyes. Her cunt makes all sorts of slick sounds as Diyoza fingers her out in the open, loud enough that it covers up Octavia’s breathy gasps.

It’s been so long since anything has been inside her that Octavia clings to those two fingers. Like she’s sucking them in, keeping Diyoza inside where Octavia needs her.

“Say it again,” Octavia whimpers.

“What?”

“That I’m good.” Her voice sounds so small. Not at all like it did in the bunker or on the battlefield. There is no evidence of the warrior she was left in her, just the scared girl under the floor. Maybe that’s all she’s ever been.

“You want me to tell you that you’re being a good girl?” Diyoza whispers as a third finger presses inside her. The stretch burns so good that tears form in Octavia’s eyes. “Taking so many fingers like a good girl.”

Octavia nods frantically, her lips grazing against Diyoza’s cheek. More. She needs more.

“I know, I know. It’s been scary, right?” Her fingers stuff Octavia’s cunt, making her feel too full. She never wants it to stop. “Need me to take over for a bit, sweetheart?”

She buries her face into Diyoza’s neck, her lips resting against the scar. Octavia lets out a strangled sob into her skin as Diyoza crooks her fingers just right.

“You’re gonna be okay. We’re gonna fix that hand. You’re gonna live,” Diyoza murmurs as her fingers fuck Octavia open. “It’s what you deserve for being such a good girl for me.”

The slick thrusts of her fingers take her right to the edge. Octavia grinds into her hand, meeting each jerk of the fingers desperately.

“Say it,” Diyoza whispers.

“Say what?”

“That you’re gonna live.”

“I’m gonna—” Octavia jerks involuntarily, and a moan is ripped from her throat. “Gonna live.”

“That’s it. You gonna live for me? You gonna be a good girl and live for me?” Diyoza growls. Octavia’s nails dig into the back of her neck as she nods with a quiet sob. “Say it.”

“I’m, uh, I’m gonna be a good girl,” she pants, and it’s right there. Octavia is so close it hurts. “I’m gonna live. I’m gonna—”

“Good girl,” she hums, and it’s like a trigger has been pulled. Octavia clamps around her fingers, flooding them as she cries into Diyoza’s neck. Everything goes blurry, but not in the scary way like before. She has Diyoza to hold onto now. She can feel each and every breath grounding her back onto this godforsaken moon.

Diyoza pets at her cunt as Octavia writhes and whimpers. Even as Octavia comes down, her fingers are still there, stroking her as gently as she stroked her hair earlier.

Octavia’s still crying as Diyoza removes her hand from her pants. She pulls her into her chest again, this time resting her head on top of hers. “Very good,” she whispers as Octavia’s eyes fall shut. Faintly, she feels Diyoza kiss the top of her head. “You’re okay.”


End file.
